


High Voltage in Her Lips

by SallyWhite92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiny blonde girl was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at him with those blue eyes of her that always left him breathless. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that of all their friends she had chosen to be with him, but he would never protest it. He had been in love with her since they were children and when she confessed that she felt the same way he had been over the moon.</p><p>But the look she was giving him now as making him nervous. “Historia, what’s going on? Did I do something wrong?” But even if he had she wouldn’t do something like this, that wasn’t her style, she preferred to just talk about whatever was bothering her.</p><p>So what was going on in that pretty head of hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage in Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt from Jazzy forever ago and it gave me the idea for this. I started it then just never got around to finishing it. But tonight I got the inspiration and decided to just go with it. This couple was my very first canoe ship in the fandom and I'm so glad that I finally got around to writing for them.

Bertoldt woke up with a start, sweat beading on his forehead and trickling down his neck. He took a few moments to just breath, relaxing in knowing that it had just been a dream. Everything was alright, it wasn’t real. He was safe, everyone he loved was safe. He sighed and leaned his head back on the pillow, stretching his arms from where they were placed above his head. He must have done that in his sleep. He shrugged and went to pull them back down to his sides.  
  
Only to find that he couldn’t move his arms down.  
  
He quickly looked up to see that his wrists had been tied to the headboard of the bed. He tried again to pull them down, but the knots were too tight for him to be able to yank them free. He felt panic to start to rise in his chest and did his best to push it down. Now was not the time to get anxious, he had to be rational about this. There had to be a way to break free from this. He tugged again to no avail. He tried to sit up but it was no use with his hand out of commission. He wondered if maybe he could use his legs somehow.  
  
“Don’t bother. They’re double knotted.”  
  
He looked up, blinking. “Tori?”  
  
The tiny blonde girl was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, looking at him with those blue eyes of her that always left him breathless. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that of all their friends she had chosen to be with him, but he would never protest it. He had been in love with her since they were children and when she confessed that she felt the same way he had been over the moon.  
  
But the look she was giving him now as making him nervous. “Historia, what’s going on? Did I do something wrong?” But even if he had she wouldn’t do something like this, that wasn’t her style, she preferred to just talk about whatever was bothering her.  
  
So what was going on in that pretty head of hers?  
  
Historia didn’t answer him, instead making her way over to the bed and crawling up until she was straddling his waist. He instantly went to protest but found that he couldn’t even get a single sentence out without stuttering. What was she doing?  
  
She just stopped and looked at him and he felt his mouth go dry at the look she was giving him. Something in those eyes…it made his stomach clench and his pants start to get tight. But he fought the later urge as much as he could. He didn’t want her to think that he was some kind of pervert, after all.  
  
“Tori? What’s going on?” He was trying so hard not to blush right now, god, did she have any idea what she did to him? Well, she was about to if she didn’t move off of him soon. “Did you do this?” He glanced up to his tied wrists then back to his girlfriend.  
  
“Yes, I did.”  Her expression didn’t change and it was starting to make him really anxious.  
  
“Why? Did I do something wrong?” Oh god, now she was shifting her hips on top of him and he definitely had a boner now. He tried to shift his hips away from her to keep her from noticing it.  
  
Except she clearly did, and he was too shocked to do anything when she reached down the front of his pants and gripped his hard-on in her tiny, ridiculously soft hand. Oh god, her hand was so soft…he bit his lip to keep from making any noise.  
  
She leaned down and he closed his eyes to keep from looking down her shirt. She huffed and he felt her press her lips to his jawline. “Jeez, why do you have to make everything so difficult?” She started to pump her hand over him and he struggled not to cum right then and there.   
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” he wheezed, squinting his eyes open to peer up at her.  
  
“What do you think I’m doing?” The look she gave him could have stopped traffic, at least if all the cars were driven by men.   
  
“Toria…” He felt her run a finger over his tip and spread the wetness she found there over the head of his erection, which made him let out a moan that he couldn’t contain anymore. “Fuck—”  
  
She chuckled in his ear, sitting up as she pulled her hair out of his pants and started to work on the buttons on his jeans. He could only watch her with wide-eyes and a dry mouth, unable to stop her since she had tied his hands to the bed. Not that he wanted her to stop, but they had only been together for a couple of months now, wasn’t this going a little fast--?  
  
“Stop it.”  
  
He was brought out of his reverie by her voice and he blinked up at her. “Wha--?”  
  
“Stop. Thinking.” She tapped his forehead with a frown on her face. “You always do this, you think too much and it gets in my way!”  
  
“What are you talking about?” He was so confused; he didn’t understand why she was acting so upset right now. “Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No!” She frowned down at him, her hands going back to work on the buttons of his jeans. “You didn’t do anything wrong! But you’re just—” She made a pleased noise when she was able to get his jeans undone and started to pull them down his legs, ignoring his sputters of protest. “You’ve been going so slow with me, Bertl. I understand that you’re trying to be careful and I appreciate that, but—” She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with frustration. “Damn it, Bertl, I’m frustrated!”  
  
“I’m…sorry?” He really had no idea how to respond to this, he’d never had this sort of thing happen to him before.  
  
Historia yanked his jeans off of him and threw them aside, crawling back up his body to cup his chin in her tiny hand. “I love you, Bertl. I want to share everything with you. Including this.” She reached her other hand into his boxers to grip him once more and he couldn’t help the strained sound that came out of his mouth. Her hand was just so soft…  
  
“I-I didn’t—ah!—I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” God, that felt so good…he bit his lip as he attempted to keep the noises bubbling up inside of him down, but it wasn’t working so well. And how could he help it with her soft hand on his penis?  
  
“I know, and I’m sorry if this seems really sudden but it’s not.” She leaned down to trace her lips over his cheekbones and along his jawline, making him moan softly and pull against the ties that held his hands above his head. He just wanted to touch her so badly…  
  
She started to drag her lips down his neck towards his chest. She pushed his shirt up and over his head, letting it bunch up where his wrists were tied. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Bertoldt.” She latched her mouth onto his pulse point on his neck and sucked, making him let out a high-pitched noise and shudder hard. “I’ve tried so hard to show you, I really have, but god, the only other boy I know who’s as dense as you is Eren.” Her hand was pumping up and down his hard-on steadily, making him gasp and shake with every movement.  
  
“Tori…” This was so hard, he wanted to touch her so badly, it wasn’t fair that only he was getting some sort of pleasure out of this. He took in a shaking breath, trying to get his head on straight so that he could attempt to say something. “Sweetheart—oh fuck!—T-Tori, untie me. Please.”  
  
“I will, don’t worry.” She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. “But not until I have my fun with you. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.” Then suddenly his boxers were gone and her mouth was on his dick and he couldn’t form a coherent thought.  
  
He had a large penis and with how erect it was right now it was even bigger. So naturally not all of it fit in her mouth, so what she couldn’t fit she just kept pumping in her hand. But god _GOD_ it felt so good and he couldn’t think and all he wanted was to break free and touch her, please her, make her moan his name and writhe under him and _GOD_ he couldn’t take it—!  
  
She hummed on his erection and that was all it took for him to come with a loud cry. “Fuck, Tori!” He tensed as his seed shot out of his dick into her mouth, and he heard her little noise of protest and he did feel bad but god it felt so good to finally get release. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he panted as he came down from his high. He glanced up in time to see her up her mouth with her hands. He was sure she was going to spit it out and he didn’t blame her, and he opened his mouth to tell her so when she suddenly tilted her head back and swallowed. His mouth instantly went dry and all he could do was stare. Well, he certainly hadn’t been expecting her to do _that._  
  
Historia grinned down at him and leaned over him to untie him from the headboard. “How was that?”  
  
“Fantastic,” he managed to get out as he just stared up at her. From the angle he was at he had a perfect view of her breasts. And damn did she have a nice pair.  
  
She untied him and sat on his stomach as he rubbed his wrists, her head tilted to the side, her hair hanging over one shoulder as she looked at him.  
  
As soon as he recovered from his orgasm Bertoldt shot up, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his mouth fiercely to hers, one hand cupping the back of her head and his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She squeaked against his lips then was quick to return the affection, her mouth moving against his and her wrapping around his neck, her slim fingers tangling in his hair. She tasted so sweet, even with the taste of his cum lingering on her tongue…god, that thought alone was enough to make him hard again.  
  
Bertoldt slowly laid her back down on the bed, his mouth never leaving hers. His hands slowly moved up her shirt, running over her bra-covered breasts gently. She was so small…so very small, and it scared him a little. What if he hurt her?  
  
“Stop it.” She moaned softly against his lips, her hands running up and down his chest. “You’re thinking too much again.”  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered against her skin, moving his lips down from her lips to under her chin. She moaned and tilted her head back for him, her legs wrapping around his hips as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled against her neck as he continued to trace his lips down her throat, down to her cleavage. He ran his lips over the flesh that he could see showing from her shirt, then he lifted the shirt up. She raised her arms to help get rid of it and he threw it to the side.   
  
Historia reached behind her and unclasped her bra then threw it to the side, and Bertoldt got to see her breasts for the first time. They weren’t very big but also not too small, with pink perky nipples. His dark eyes were wide as he just stared at her, his hands lingering on her waist though they itched to reach up and cup the flesh, to feel if they were as soft as they looked…he looked up at her, searching her eyes.  
  
The blonde girl giggled softly and gave his shoulders a soft squeeze. “It’s okay, love, you can touch them.”  
  
The brunet gulped then slowly slid trembling hands up her body to cup her breasts. She gasped when he touched her, her back arching off the bed to press herself more into his touch. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her as he gently flicked her nipples with this thumbs, watching as her eyes went wide and she bit her lip. That was a good sign, right? He leaned down, dragging his lips down her sternum, until he could take a nipple into his mouth. She cried out and her hands flew to his hair, tugging at the dark locks in her fingers as she tried to press his mouth tighter to her skin. And he wasn’t about to protest.  
  
He switched his mouth over to her other nipple, playing with the abandoned one. He suckled on it gently, reveling in the moans it brought from her mouth. She pulled him away from her chest to tug him back up to her for a kiss. He kissed her deeply, one hand holding himself up as the other slowly made its way down her body and played with the edge of her shorts. Her hips bucked up towards him, her mouth eager against his. “Please!” she whispered against his lip, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “Please! I need it!”  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He yanked down her shorts and panties in one go, and he gave her a fierce kiss before going to kneel down in between her legs. He could only stare at her privates at first, having never seen a woman before…at least not this part of one. Sure, he’d watched porn, that had been a given with Reiner Braun as his best friend. But…none of had ever looked as sweet and delicate as Historia Reiss.  
  
Bertoldt gulped as he lifted a hand to run over her lower lips, fascinated by it. She had no hair there either, which intrigued him a little. He would have to ask her about that later. His fingers parted the lips to have a good look at her and he noticed the little pearl sticking out from the top. That was the clitoris, wasn’t it? He remembered reading somewhere that pleasuring it would make a lady feel very, very good. He flicked it gently with his thumb and was rewarded with a soft cry from his girlfriend.  
  
“Ah! J-just keep going that, love,” Historia moaned, her hands reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “It feels best when you touch it, a-and you can put a finger in me, too, if you want. That feels good, too.”  
  
Bertoldt nodded, taking mental notes in his head. He was glad that she was telling him all of this, because he had no idea what he was doing and he just wanted to make her feel good. He gently slid a finger into her, feeling how tight and wet she was. Dear god, it just made his dick get even harder. He swallowed nervously as he carefully felt around, trying to understand what was going on with her down there.  
  
He glanced up at her and was pleased to see her that her eyes were closed with her head tilted back, her mouth parted as she kept letting out little noises. She was enjoying herself, that was for sure. He looked back down at her privates, focusing in on her clit. He wondered…he leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue over the little pearl. Historia cried out, loudly, and he knew he had found the answer.  
  
Bertoldt latched his mouth on her clit, sucking at it as he ran his tongue over it again and again. The little blonde was writhing underneath him, her heels digging into the bed and her hands tugging at his hair. Little sobs kept escaping her mouth and at first he was worried that he was hurting her until he saw the pleasure etched onto her face and he realized that the sounds were a good thing. She was getting tighter around his finger and wetness was coating his fingers and god he loved this, loved that he was making her feel like this and that he was the cause of those sounds that were coming out of her mouth and _god_ he loved her so much--  
  
Then suddenly she was gasping and arching up over and over, and a gush of wetness escaped her as she cried out. “Bertoldt! God!” He didn’t dare stop, he kept going until she dropped onto the bed, her tiny body going limp. He finally pulled away from her, wiping his hand on the blankets then wiping his mouth as well. The whole time he never took his eyes off of her, loving how her chest was heaving and how her face and neck were bright red. He had done this to her…he couldn’t stop the grin that split his lips.  
  
He laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to him, pressing his lips to the side of her head. She looked up at him and grinned before suddenly sitting up and straddling him once more. He was rather ashamed of the squeak that left his lips, his hands flying up to cup her hips. “Tori?”  
  
She reached down to pump his dick once more and he let out a loud moan. “I want you, Bertl,” she told him, her eyes dark with lust. “Now. I’m ready. Please.”  
  
He didn’t say anything, just sat up and kissed her. He took a hold of himself and helped her guide him until he at her entrance. His hands started to shake from his nerves and she kissed him deeper, one hand reaching up to cup his jaw. “It’s okay,” she whispered against his skin as she started to slowly lower herself onto him. He panted and pulled away from her mouth to lean his forehead against her shoulder, shuddering. She was a goddess, an angel, it all felt so good and he didn’t know what to do--  
  
She suddenly thrusted down and he was inside her fully and god _god_ it felt too good--.   
  
Then he heard a whimper come from her lips and he immediately felt terrible. He reached up to cup her face, whispering reassurances to her as he wiped away the tears that started to form in her eyes. “We don’t have to, we can stop,” he told her, and while the thought made his dick twitch in disappointment he meant it. He would stop immediately if she was hurting too much, he would never do anything to hurt her.  
  
But she shook her head, gritting her teeth as her nails dug into his back. “I just—need a moment. Please stay still.”  
  
He nodded, pressing his lips gently to her throat as he ran his fingertips up and down her arms. It was so hard, she felt so good and he wanted nothing more than to just started thrusting in and out of her, but he would never. He would never hurt his queen.  
  
After what seemed like forever she seemed to relax and she nodded at him, lifting her hips a little before pushing herself back down. He shuddered and groaned, gripping her hips as he helped her move. Up and down, in and out, over and over again until they were able to find a rhythm. Her hands gripped his shoulders and his were on her hips, and his eyes never left her beautiful face.  
  
Historia shuddered and moaned softly, starting to lean back and he quickly followed her. She laid down on the bed and he adjusted his position before starting to thrust into her again. She moaned once more as her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to match him. Bertoldt shivered and reached up to take her hands in his, pulling them down to hold against the bed, linking their fingers. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer, and by the sounds she was making he was sure that she wouldn’t either. So he sped up the pace, starting to rut into her faster and letting out grunts. It felt so good and she felt so good and god she was so good to him and he was never going to let her go, he would always treasure her--  
  
“I love you, Historia!” he managed to gasp out.  
  
She moaned and leaned her head back on the pillow, her hips seeking to go faster with his. “I love you, Bertoldt! I love you so much! I need you, please--!”   
  
He grunted and let go of one of her hands to reach between them, rubbing her clit fervently.  
  
And that did it for her. She writhed and bucked underneath him, crying out his name so sweetly it made his eyes misty. She came hard around him, and he barely managed to pull out before he was shooting his semen all over her front, shuddering as he pumped his hand up and down his cock.  
  
He weakly reached down to grab his shirt, wiping his seed off of her then cleaning both of them up. He threw it aside and flopped down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. She snuggled up against him with a satisfied hum, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked her, pulling up the comforter over them. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
  
She shook her head, peering up at him from under long blonde lashes. “No, you didn’t hurt me. You never hurt me.” She leaned up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “You have to stop doubting yourself, love. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.”  
  
He could feel the blush seeping up onto his face and he buried his nose in her hair. “I don’t know if I believe that, but I’m glad you think so.” He smiled when he heard her hum and felt her snuggle into his chest.  
  
“’m sleepy now,” she mumbled against his skin.  
  
He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep, my queen. I’ll watch over you.”   
  
It wasn’t long before they were both in dreamland, dreaming only of each other.


End file.
